


Toxic Words

by kaworutan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Eventual Smut, Hunter x Hunter - Freeform, M/M, ill add tags as i go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaworutan/pseuds/kaworutan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrollopika fanfic that follows most of the manga/anime. They both met each other before York Shin so they aren't complete strangers. This all starts off with Kurapika working at a tea shop and an attractive man covered in black is his customer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Black

What time was it? It was pretty dark outside and customers were hardly even passing by from the store. Kurapika had lifted his hand to check his watch. 9:45. Fifteen more minutes and another hour till closing time. Three minutes passed, then another and another. Kurapika had looked at his surroundings more attentively. Shelves that carried handcrafted tea sets that were insanely expensive and a wall that displayed boxes of different kinds of foreign tea that were neatly piled on top of one another. 

The store had warm colors to it which often relaxed him. Soft music played gently and had often caused the blonde to drift into a daze every now and then. He was the only one left in the store. The other two workers had left him. He was in charge of the place now... not that there was anything wrong about it, but it caused him to feel a slight anxiety which slowly rose. He had barely started working for about a month, but his efficiency had caused him to gain an immense amount of trust and thus major responsibility was left with the nineteen year old. It was ridiculous, but he felt slight pride in this.

The door had suddenly opened and the bells that were tied to the knob of the door had chimed, notifying the boy that there was a customer. Kurapika had lifted his face to greet the customer who stood at the doorway. 

"Good evening. May I assist you with some-" 

The blond boy narrowed his eyes to get better sight of the customer and found a man covered in black apparel 

"thing?" 

The man then slowly turned towards Kurapika's direction and gently replied 

"Excuse me?"

Kurapika flushed with embarrassment.

"Help! Can I help you?" he muttered.

It was extremely embarrassing to stutter on his words, but he tried keeping a professional profile. 

The older man chuckled. He was taller than Kurapika by about a foot... maybe more. His hair at medium length. Not too short Not too long. But what stood out the most was his face. It was pristine, toned perfectly with ivory. His cheek bones stood out but not too much, just right. He had eyes which lacked color and he wore a smirk which had confused the blond. He was older. And very handsome. 

"Yes. I need assistance."  


* * *

It was after the hunter exam that Kurapika had sought out a job. He needed information about the troupe, and with the perks of being a hunter, previous information that he had gathered suggested that this area of the country would be of use. It was a small metropolis that had different kinds of people. At this melting pot, kurapika was sure he would gather some type of useful info, thus he had chosen a tea shop on the outskirts of the busy metropolis. It was more or less quiet and people came frequently.

He had been working for more than three weeks now. At this moment, an attractive customer had been in front of him and he had made the mistake of stumbling on his words and making a fool out of himself. 

"I'd like to place an order" he said. 

His eyes were black and had bits of glimmering lights reflecting off as he inspected the shop. His hair was also black and luscious. It was quite intimidating. 

"Would you like to look at our-" kurapika shuffled behind the counter to then pick up a pamphlet "menu?" 

The man in black grinned. "Yes please."

Two minutes past. Kurapika was looking down the entire time, thinking about various ways to get in contact with the troupe and its leader. He thought about gon, leorio and killua, he thought about the red ruby eyes of his dead relatives and clansmen, and he thought about his dead friend and his dead family. 

"I'm ready."

Kurapika stood up from the stool he was sitting on and gave his customer a fake smile. 

"What will you have?" He asked.

the older man looked away from his menu and stared at Kurapika intensely. "peach blossom please."

His presence was overwhelming and The blonde wanted him out quickly. He nodded and shifted through the boxes to proceed with the order. He looked inside the box and picked out the biggest blossom he could find. He paused and glared intently at the closed flower. 

"Good choice." Kurapika whispered. 

It was his favorite tea, and he was glad someone would have the chance to try it. 

"Is it a favorite of your's?" The man asked. 

The boy turned around to face his customer "yes!" he said. "The flavor... It's unique. The way it blossoms is also extraordinary."

"The aroma is also nice...." he continued, 

The man looked down with a peaceful smile and hummed in amusement. "I'm looking forward to it then."  
In the end, the older man had bought a glass tumbler to see the blossom for himself and had bought a pound of the tea. It was a wise choice of investment he thought. The girl behind the counter was alert, young, and beautiful. She was beautiful, young and petite. He sipped at the tea, enjoying the calming atmosphere between the two. It had been a long time since he had a nice cup of tea and a quiet environment to simply relax. 

He glanced at his watch and regretted that he had to leave at some point. He didn't want to be the reason to keep the girl from going home. But he decided to stay five more minutes.

The tall man suddenly whispered, "I hope this doesn't come off ass rude or peculiar, but I'd like to get your name if I may."

The blonde chuckled nervously. Not a bad nervous, but the nervousness a person gets when introduced to something new and unknown. He was also curious about the other so he followed along.

"It's Kurapika."

Her voice was so fragile, delicate, soothing and nauseating at the same time. Listening to words of the norm come out of her sweet, delectable and wet lips had enticed the man. Men usually find arousal in such things so it wasn't to much surprise that he would have some sort of reaction towards the lady, right? Her beauty had reminded him of his "frustration" and had triggered an uncomfortable sensation within him. He disliked this. He thought it primitive to react in such ways to favorable physical attributes of the opposite sex. It was a hindrance that he would be glad to be without. It wasn't like he was a hormonal teenager, but some stress-relief would be nice he thought. He wanted to know what kind of reaction the woman would make if he kissed her now. What kind of kiss would be best? A rough one? A gentle one? Maybe he would go on caressing her thigh, tugging a bit on her short blonde hair and bite her almost transparent porcelain skin.  


Kurapika coughed, interrupting the lewd thoughts of the man in black. "Would that be it sir?" the boy politely asked.

Chrollo's lips pulled upwards and a dimple showed. Kurapika thought it unique that he only had one dimple, not to mention that it was quite noticeable.

"No," Chrollo whispered "I'm not done yet." 

Kurapika glanced at his watch. Ten more minutes. He shifted his gaze back towards the tall man.

"I'd like to place another order." His voice was creamy and soft and deep and wonderful, making Kurapika shiver with anxiety. The older man created a mysterious and uncomfortable atmosphere around him, making him more self-conscious than what he really was. The store would be closing in while, this was good.

"Alright then, what wo-"

"Tomorrow," the man suddenly interrupted. "I would like to place my order tomorrow."

Kurapika looked at the man in silence.

There was a peculiar grin on his face. His eyes were a deep black and had no light in them. It caused a mess in the depths of Kurapika's thoughts. The man's presence and being had disturbed the Kuruta. At this moment, the blonde boy had no idea what was happening but felt that this man would cause trouble one way or another. He needed to get the information he needed without any hindrance. Hopefully this man wouldn't cause disruption in the boy's quest...

Kurapika looked away from the man in embarrassment. He didn't understand why he was embarrassed. Was it because he found the older man attractive? or felt that he was too awkward to have decent interaction with a stranger? He looked down at his flats and the floor and whatever was away from the man in black. A light tinge of pink appeared from his cheeks and then a smile suddenly appeared from Kurapika's face. An awkward smile that had shown innocence and purity.

And then at that moment, Chrollo thought about extending his stay in the city and pushing some of his duties aside for a while.


	2. Sapphire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second Encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Finally a second chapter!! Now that school is over, I'll be posting frequently! I'm getting excited about writing this, hopefully I'll move on more quickly so we can know a little more of what's to come. I'd really like feedback and stuff so comment or send me an ask on tumblr, my username is the same!
> 
> * * *

Birds started singing as the light grew with intensity. His window was slightly open and he could smell the fresh air of the city. He glanced at the clock that was hung from the wooden wall. He lived in an apartment for a short while now. It wasn't expensive, but it wasn't cheap either. Thanks to his hunter license, he was able to afford something nice like this. He got up from the white bed and stood in front of his closet. His work clothes were black which he hated. He was more used to the vivid colors of the tribal and traditional clothes he wore. They reminded him who he was and what he was doing. He had no need to dress any differently.

After washing up and clothing himself, he opened the door to his room and walked out. Locked the door and stood still, thinking about what he had to do today, do tomorrow and for the rest of the week. He sighed and turned on his heels, heading to work. From his apartment, he walked past neighborhoods full of life, children playing outside, screaming and yelling. The Intensity of the sunlight was still strong and he quickened his pace. Life on the outskirts of town contrasted the way he lived.

It was Friday and the store was busy. Different kinds of people walked in and out, all unique and had their own mark. They all had somewhere they needed to go and had something to look forward to or against. It was Kurapika's job to sell and make tea to the people who walked in. It was quite repetitive, but the pay was good, not that he needed it really. All he needed was the hunter's license and his weapons, but he needed this job to at least have some kind of opportunity to gain any information about the troupe. The job wasn't all he had either. He needed to gain connections in the underground world if possible and maybe even train and enhance his skills. He needed to get to Hisoka's level if he wanted to stand any chance against the troupe.

After all the passing hours of working, the only thing that was really on his mind was finding the troupe and getting his revenge. He payed no attention to his coworkers, to the customers, and to the surrounding environment. Even though this job had purpose to his search, he wasn't using his time efficiently. Frustration was getting to him. The store was more or less empty now. The sun soon began to set. His eyes, a clear sapphire that glistened and sparkled. His hand rose to his neck, then slowly lowered to his tie where he gripped it, wanting to loosen it, but he stopped himself, remembering, bringing his hand down to his side in its original position. He then strode towards a mirror that hung on one of the store's walls and checked his reflection, flicking his hair out of his eyes, pulling it in different directions, making sure he was presentable. He then came to the realization that he needed a trim. Maybe a new style would be refreshing to the eye? No. He didn't have time for that. What he was thinking about was idiotic and he threw it aside without hesitation. A trim would be fine. The hour was late and closing time was in another forty minutes. Coworkers all left early because of "special occasions" and because they had families to attend to, to feed and to spend the remainder of the night with. He was alone again. The music continued to play and all that kept him company were the shelves full of foreign tea and extravagant and expensive teacups and teapots. He didn't know what he was going to do and where to go, but he couldn't give up yet. He moved forward with the hunter exams and he knew opportunity awaited him, he just had to patient and eventually something... anything would come up.

The door to the store suddenly opening, sounding the chimes on the door. It was the man again. The blonde didn't think he would come and that he had forgotten to come and order tea again. Strangely, the blonde wasn't bothered and in fact was actually eager to see him again.

"Hello." The older man cooed. His voice vibrated in the air, not failing to send shivers down the blonde's spine and goosebumps to his arms.

His eyes widened at the sight of the older man and then he focused on his apparel. He was dressed in black again, and he looked good in it. Kurapika pays more attention to the jewelry on his ears that look extremely expensive. They were round and hanged on his earlobe. It was peculiar and exotic and new and gave him more appeal than what he already had. This person was probably living ridiculously and fabulously and here he was, visiting a small tea shop on the outskirts of a metropolis. What was this man looking for?

Kurapika gave him a warm smile. "Good evening."

The man in black suddenly chuckled, surprising the boy. Did he do something weird? He greeted him back, that's normal, but why did he laugh? Did he do something funny?

"I'm glad to see you actually smiling. It's more enjoyable than a fake smile, Kurapika."

The boy's sapphire eyes widened and his eyebrows clenched together in confusion. Where was this man going with this? Of course he gave fake smiles, that's what his job required of him. It would be rude not to! That should be obvoius, so why point out the fake service he gave? He was bewildered with this man. Not in a bad way of course... not really, but what also caught the blonde's attention was the use of his name and the way the older man used it. It wasn't normal and had a weird twist in it.

"I... wouldn't know what to say to that," the blonde replied more quieter than usual.

His face was now a shade of pink that was very noticeable to the other. And then the room was suddenly silent. Kurapika was looking down at the floor and the man in black had shifted towards the shelves on the side of the store. Some time had now passed. Had he decided to ignore the boy and play off the awkward conversation? The blonde felt confused and felt he had done something wrong. Maybe he had upset the older man by giving him a rather cold reply? Maybe he should have said "Thank you" and played it off as the other compliments he receives throughout the day. If he weren't so awkward, maybe he-

"You don't have to say anything." The older man now looked in Kurapika's direction. 

"I just meant to say that your smile is quite beautiful. My compliment needs no reply. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable" he said quietly, still facing towards the blonde with a light smile on his face. Why was he smiling? Did he think this situation was comical?

"No, I'm sorry, I'm... I didn't know what to say, so ... it just caught me off guard..." he stopped to collect himself and continued, "I... really am thankful. Thank you." He messed up again and he had just proved to a stranger just how much of a wreck he could be. It's not like it mattered either way. This man was just a stranger, a customer, a random body that had nothing to do with Kurapika and what he was here for. That's right... He had no time to have little conversations and blushing at the sight of an attractive man.

This man was a mystery and Kurapika knew he had to keep him at a distance. His presence was quite similar to Hisoka's, but not really. He doesn't have the intimidating feeling like Hisoka did. He gave off a more subtle ominous feeling that wasn't entirely enough to make Kurapika cringe, but made him somewhat cautious.

* * *

It was late and past eleven. Kurapika laid down on his bed taking in a deep breath, holding it in and finally exhaling. He looked up at the ceiling which was white and pasty looking. The fan was rotating round and round. His tense body that went through a days worth of work and visiting suspicious places in the city had then shifted into a more relaxed state and then he could finally breath without strain. He was now comfortable and away from everything. Just for now is fine. He fell into a deep sleep. His mind rocking and his body was now light as he drifted into a dream.

The blonde's throat felt dry and he was hot when he woke up. His arm extended to his nightstand where a bottled water was kept. After he opened it and took a long gulps to quench his thirst, he returned it and laid back down. The clock showed 4 a.m. The Kuruta was tired, exhausted, a bit sad yet restless. When will he be able to be fully satisfied, he wondered. And then memories from the previous day played. He was in the shop and that man was there again. After their awkward exchange, the taller man had began talking about tea and where some originate from. Kurapika had spent the past few weeks reading and learning about tea and herbs and the proper ways to prepare them, so he naturally joined the man in the conversation. He had to admit, he enjoyed every minute listening to the man in black and his knowledge in something like this. He never would have guessed a man like him would take interest in tea! It was funny in it's own way. Their conversation went on and on and often changed to other topics like books, libraries and then to different places of the world. Kurapika added that he had recently visited the Republic of Padokia and it's mountains, but he included no more. Having him know about Kukuroo Mountain was unecessary, but he remembered everything. He remembered the scent of the shop and how no one else was around and the exact songs that played in the shop and how he fidgeted when the man's eyes were on him.

Kurapika inhaled. He actually loved talking to this person and he wanted to do it again. If possible, they could have possibly have been friends, but he was going to move soon. He couldn't stay here if he wasn't getting anything. He had to move as soon as possible in order to meet his own personal boundaries and to push past them. Nothing would stop him. Not when it came to the eyes of his brethren and his revenge. Revenge as of right now is his ultimate desire. This is what his purpose was. He turned on his side, forgetting about the mysterious man in black and closing his beautiful sapphire eyes, dreaming about how he would conduct his plan for revenge and how he would go about it.


	3. Crimson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their little meetings have been going on for two weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a while. I've been enjoying my summer too much. Here's another chapter! It's been pretty difficult writing this. I'm constantly wondering "What would Kurapika or Chrollo do/say in this situation?" They're both pretty calculating, so that's been my recent struggle. (I just read over this again and noticed that I typed Armin instead of Kurapika... This is what happens when you're too engrossed in other fanfics while writing your own.)

It was now a thursday. Kurapika had finished everything in the shop. Cleaning, organizing, dealing with customers and now he was all alone again. Everyone had now left him alone to tend to everything, even the boss. Soft music could be heard quite loudly now that there was no commotion in the shop. Peaceful, he thought. Overall, he was tired of everything. He didn't find any useful information on what he was looking for... What was he looking for exactly? He didn't know. He was getting frustrated at himself. He was living ordinarily and hadn't progressed a single bit. He should move, he though. But where exactly? He had time before he would meet up with the other's in York New... What now? Maybe he should try to find a way to strengthen his skills, or find something new. All he had left now was the phantom troupe and nothing more. There wasn't enough space for anything else. 

Kurapika sighed and leaned back into the chair he was sitting on. Just where was he going with this? Just as he was about to stand up and close early for the shop, he heard the front door open along with the sound of the usual chime the bells had made and in entered the usual man in black. He had been visiting for the past week and a half now, buying the teas that Kurapika had recommended. Kurapika looked up from where he was looking and smiled, but then looked back down in embarrassment. It's not like he didn't enjoy the company of the other man so this should be okay right?

"Hello," the man said.

Kurapika cleared his voice out before saying anything and responded, "Good Evening." He was smiling again.

The taller man grinned, showing his pearly white teeth. He was so handsome, thought Kurapika. If he were female, no. If he had the time and the space, he would most likely be interested in him and want to know him, but doing so right now at this moment, would only cause Kurapika to feel more guilt. He couldn't. It wasn't as if the other was interested in him in that way...right?

The other man sat down in front of where Kurapika had been sitting. The table Kurapika was at was styled like a bar, and so he sat there and looked at Kurapika in a peculiar manner. A minute or two passed in complete silence. What was going through his mind?

Kurapika breathed softly in order to maintain his composure. "Yes?" he questioned.

The man in black chuckled and replied, "Nothing... Well, it's not that it's nothing, but I have a few things on my mind."

Kurapika shifted a little and turned his full attention on the other rather than on his own behavior.

"Is that so..." This was all he could manage.

He couldn't ask him what was on his mind. That would be rude and as a complete stranger, he shouldn't care either. But he was interested, he was so very interested in this person and what he thought and why he kept coming at such a late hour only to speak to Kurapika and to buy a small amount of tea and other random items in the shop. He didn't look that much interested in these items and often pushed them aside in order to pay attention to the younger boy. He was interested and had wanted more from him. He didn't understand what this could mean. Was he romantically interested in this other or was this just a yearning for companionship? he sighed and stopped.

Kurapika looked up at the other man and whispered, "You've been coming a lot. Here."

"I'm glad you caught on" He said instantly. "I'm afraid I've grown quite fond of you."

The man stood up. "I'll be leaving soon from this area and I don't think I'll be coming back."

Kurapika's sapphire eyes widened. What was he saying. Did this man honestly though he'd actually care that he wouldn't be coming back. Kurapika found it irritating yet at the same time he felt a warm sensation. Why was he saying such things to him? Him of all people?

Kurapika exhaled and took in a breath. "It's been a pleasure. Speaking with you... It's also been odd at times, but I enjoyed it... I think. This is probably a coincidence, but to tell you the truth, I'm departing as well." A sad smile appeared on his face.

The man looked at a nearby clock that hanged on the wall and back at Kurapika. The shop should have closed five minutes ago. How should he end it? Many thoughts raced through Kurapika's mind. He was confused and had no idea how to continue or end... this.

"I'll wait outside for you. Is that alright?" The man questioned.

Kurapika looked down and back up again, looking directly into the man's eyes. And then he nodded with a smile. "Yes, it's fine."

* * *

After stepping outside of the shop and closing the door behind him, he took out an old key that was made from gold. The owner always said that "it was a relic of the past," so Kurapika couldn't help but giggle a bit before locking the door and putting back in his coat pocket. He stood there for a while in the dark. Most shops were closed now, so whatever light that was there probably came from the light the moon reflected. He sighed and made his way around the shop where the man stood, leaning against the old, stained wall. He was smoking a cigarette and had his eyes closed, as if he were thinking about something extremely important. Kurapika snorted. Whatever this man had on his shoulders, it wasn't as bad as what he had to deal with. The blonde started walking slowly towards him and stopped right in front of him. The man took the cigarette from his mouth and dropped it, crushing it and grinding it beneath his shoe.

There was silence between the both of them on an empty alley in darkness. The man in black was now staring at him, observing him. It was as if he was looking right through the boy. Kurapika felt like a piece of meat in front of a starving animal. He thought of him like a wolf that did as it pleased, swaying Kurapika this way and that. And Kurapika couldn't do anything about it because as much as it bothered him, he also liked it. The surging wave of guilt he would feel later on did not matter anymore. He wanted to communicate with this being that attracted him. He had to talk with him. No matter how much he denied it, it was there. The wanting was all over the blonde's face and the man read him like a book. He suddenly moved in towards Kurapika and held his hand, pulling him in.

The man lowered his head and rested his other hand on the small of Kurapika's back. The blonde softly gasped, standing still, unsure of what to do. He grabbed the others shirt and rested the of his head against the others chest, looking away from the man's face. The touching was extremely unfamiliar for Kurapika, but it wasn't bad. It sent shivers down his spine and he couldn't help but scrunch his eyebrows in confusion. It felt nice. Touching. But he couldn't stay timid forever, he looked back up at the man and settled his eyes on him. 

"I never asked you for your name" he whispered.

The black-haired man then brought his hand to Kurapika's face, his thumb stroking his cheek and then moved to move a strand of hair out of the blonde's face, gently placing it behind his ear.

"Do you want it?" he asked, staring intensely at him. 

Kurapika then nodded, tightening his grip on the man's shirt and looking down in embarrassment. The man moved down and brought his lips to Kurapika's ear and waited a bit. The moment seemed like forever for the blonde. He was hot now and felt like he was being suffocated with the other's presence. The man opened his mouth and then whispered in the most smoothest voice the Kuruta had ever heard,

"Chrollo."

* * *

They had been walking through town for about twenty minutes in silence. The man felt the need to say nothing and the younger one couldn't possibly know what to say. Kurapika had begun fiddling with his fingers and gave an occasional glance towards Chrollo's direction every now and then but tried to keep it unnoticed. The taller man found this very adorable of him. The young man probably wasn't aware of the destination, but Chrollo had somewhere in mind. Long strides followed along on the dulled out concrete which bore grime in between the crevices. And Small foot steps right behind with the occasional glancing from Kurapika.

Chrollo turned his head back a bit to check up on the blonde, he was behind by eight feet. He suddenly stopped and waited for him to catch up. Kurapika halted and tilted his head in question. His hand was suddenly pulled up by Chrollo's, held to his mouth as if to kiss it, but not entirely because he didn't just yet, he simply held it there while looking down at Kurapika, the one who broke out in a sweat and suddenly looked as if he were in some kind of internal panic that he wouldn't let out no matter what. He held it in and tried with all his might to conceal any kind of feeling that would give him away. And then right when Chrollo think "she" would break, he looked down.

Her face was scrunched now, losing all grace that was shown before. Her eyebrows were knitted inwards... She wasn't pleased or rather she was extremely uncomfortable with this situation. The tall man wouldn't pull such a stunt without meaning, he wanted to know more about her and how she would react. Why? So he could read her and read her he did. She was a girl who wouldn't let others into her life easily. After the constant barrage of questions and compliments he had given her for the past two weeks, he knew this best. All he needed was a further push, just this and she would let him. She had this kind of barrier that kept others away, thus the challenge was there and without a challenge, Chrollo wouldn't find this chase amusing. He lost his patience long ago and now he was holding her hand and staring directly at her.

Kurapika turned back towards Chrollo with a more rather composed attitude than before. It surprised the man in black very so, he imagined she would unravel and speak at this very moment, but no. Instead, she pulled her hand back and raised her her voice. It wasn't erratic, uncontrolled, shaky and vulnerable.

It was strong, clear, definite and powerful.

"Stop pulling me around," she said. And she said it in a way she had never done with him or anyone else in their little world consisting of tea and cups and it stirred something inside of him. More and more he felt that she was dragging him in a never ending curiosity. She was not practical. Where was she going?

"In what direction am I pulling you towards?" He immediately questioned.

Kurapika's eyes were intensifying by the second and they were focused on the other man. There was no need for any more hesitation. He was sick of it. He needed to get things straight and to focus on what really mattered. But then what? Was he going to just let these few days, weeks of interest fall apart so easily? His mind was was in chaos. In this way and that. He felt the urge to cut the ties, but he wanted to hold them near him always. This direction that he was being pulled towards, like a strong current that gave no mercy.

"Towards you." The words had no intensity like before, no anger, no lifelessness. It was an honesty that was vulnerable yet it held no over-exaggerated emotions. It was perfect and clean.

The blonde boy looked away and now the both of them stood quietly in the alley for what seemed like hours to Chrollo and an eternity for Kurapika. Both of them in wonder and curiosity in the other. Both swayed away from what truly mattered, though they both took it differently. They were both different from one another, this they understood.

Chrollo exhaled and looked up, gazing at the dimmed out stars above the outskirts. And finally with the words he had carefully chosen, he finally spoke in manner that was complete and held no ulterior motive, "I understand that something is holding you back and I respect that, I don't want to push you into anything, but I can't seem to shake you off either... Is it not alright to be pulled in every now and then?"

And once again, Kurapika would then betray his very own reason and thoughts and the path he had mentally carved out. It had been trampled and plucked and the surges of guilt were not that far behind, but at this very moment, the moment where both him and Chrollo existed, he felt exhilaration run through his veins and he couldn't escape this second where he currently lived in. He couldn't deny the attraction any longer. If Kurapika were looking for an ideal type of partner or companion, he was it. He was smart, intellectual, beautiful and the way his silk-like voice had spun around words had started a rapture within Kurapika. And he knew he couldn't let go of Chrollo either.


	4. Mauve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the extreme delay.

They passed the half-dead lights above them and through empty, narrow alleys with corroded walls and grime and growing mold, places which Kurapika has never been before. Neither of them were talking. There was nothing to say. Chrollo was leading Kurapika to some unfamiliar place for probably a quick hook up, and for the right reason, this surprisingly didn't bother the blonde. He did not have a reason to form a bond right now when the both of them were likely to never see each other again, Kurapika thought.

After a couple of minutes of endless twists and turns through the outside parts of the city and more closer towards the central area, they made their way towards a high-class hotel which Kurapika had heard plenty of from customers and his co-workers. The place supposedly only welcomed the high class celebrities, the rich, or those with a hunter license. The building was white and extravagant, it would not even be hyperbolic to say that it took millions to make. Kurapika looked at Chrollo with concern. Were they really going to walk inside such an extravagant place? Chrollo turned his direction towards him and smiled as if he knew exactly what was going through the others mind. Kurapika huffed, "Do you really-" and was cut off with a mischievous "Yes!" from the taller man. 

Chrollo gently took a hold of Kurapika's hand and began walking towards the entrance of the hotel. Once they were inside Kurapika looked around and marveled at the place. It was pristine, fancy, lively and everything that his place was not... everything he was not. Little did Kurapika know, Chrollo had just booked a two-day stay at the place since he had expected the blonde to join him for the evening. He'll book more days if needed, He thought.

They had passed through the guests and employees of the hotel and into one of the elevators. They were alone and Chrollo had noticed that Kurapika had still been fidgeting, looking guarded, and directing his eyes anywhere, wherever, whatever wasn't Chrollo. This was fine, he had thought, young and inexperienced women were always timid. That's why he had never preferred them as much. His taste ranged from classy, dainty and intelligent to bold and empowering. Never timid, hesitant and mysterious. He already had enough to deal with, so he thought it best to always have something easy whenever it was necessary. For some reason he had made the exception of having Kurapika's company due to his beauty. He wouldn't know how he would cut the thin and fragile string that held them together, but that time will eventually come soon. He'll worry about it later tomorrow evening, he thought.

Finally, after reaching the twelfth floor, the chime of the elevator queued for them to start walking out and towards their destination. Chrollo stepped out first making his way through the hotel's hallway, Kurapika followed, resting his eyes on Chrollo's back. All he saw was black. Black hair, black suit, black, black, black. He scrunched his eyebrows and nose. It was funny how much a color could have this much influence over him. Did the color make the man more intimidating? It fit him well though. He couldn't deny that It was a bit mysterious and sexy.

And after a few strides with a bit of maneuvering around hotel staff and a quick left turn, they were at a halt. Chrollo reached into his slacks and pulled out the key to the room. While he was unlocking the door, Kurapika felt slight hesitation, like a screaming in the back of his head. He was nervous, afraid, but curious. It might have just been his curiosity that got him this far in the little game they were playing. And here they are, the destination to their goal. His goal? The blonde wasn't sure if this was what he wanted or meant to want? He didn't expect nothing from Chrollo, but now they were inside a luxurious hotel, in Chrollo's room, bodies standing still, blocking the entrance.

Chrollo slowly made his way in front of one of the mirrors that hung above a drawer. "So, this is my room. Not bad for a five-star hotel, If i do say so myself..." He looked towards Kurapika's way, giving him a small smile and turned back to the mirror. He began at the top, pulling on his black collar gently.

"Yeah..." Kurapika returned, he realized he was still just standing there at the doorway. This was probably rude, he thought. So, his way deeper into the room and held his breath. He was definitely nervous, and if Chrollo didn't know it, that would be quite surprising giving how much the older man picked up on details. The nervous feeling that he had wasn't like before, it was like metal in the pit of his stomach. It felt like his actions would hold a huge toll on his life this very night. And in this very night, In this moment where he was himself and another person was here with him. It felt raw and he felt as if there was finally something to be acknowledged. There was no need to think about the things that forcibly changed how he should express himself or the trials and goals that he had to take for the sake of his clan. Right now, he could be Kurapika. The person who liked books, the person who (at this moment) wasn't out looking for revenge. The boy from Lukso that liked to tease and play. And finally he was here in the company of another who yearned for his touch. Two normal people only seeking the temporary comfort of one another. This was good enough for him.

The pit in his stomach was no more, and he felt less sick. He had nothing to lose. If anything, tonight he would gain and that's all he could ask for. Anything to fill up the slight void which was being created as more time is being passed. 

Chrollo had already removed his collar and unbuttoned his shirt slightly, now focusing on Kurapika, making his way towards him. Kurapika stepped forward, then stopped. He was doing fine at this horribly slow pace, if Chrollo wanted something to happen, he would have to take the initiative. The Kuruta would make sure to not put in any effort. If he wants it, he has to work for it himself, he thought. He's worked hard for everything since the day his clan was murdered. For once, it would be nice to receive. And then a touch finally came from Chrollo again. The blonde felt it on his cheek. A hand slowly caressing his pale skin, making its way towards his ear or hair maybe? The older mans eyes were set on all of Kurapika. His eyes, nose, skin, pierced ear, his blondish hair? And Kurapika was doing the same. His small hands were touching the man's chest and feeling the toughness behind the white collared shirt. And once he was satisfied, he moved his hands more up and outwards to rest them on chrollo's working arms. Kurapika giggled barely enough for Chrollo to catch it. 

"What in the world could you be laughing at? I haven't made any mistakes have I?" _Damn this man,_ Kurapika thought. _Damn him and his attractive voice_

"It's not you! It's just... I'm thinking that it's kind of silly... what I'm doing. I've never really taken the time to actually look at someone like _this_ ," he emphasized.

Chrollo moved his hand to Kurapika's back and had it smooth down along a dip until it rested on his bottom with a light grip. His other hand was pulling at Kurapika's hip a bit and then he leaned down and breathed into ear with a smile, "Exploration, you mean. Like I'm doing now, except physically," He gripped and pulled at Kurapika's hip more aggressively and stole a kiss. It wasn't rough, but languid, unhurried, and a bit erotic. Kurapika huffed out and breathed and then a small moan escaped his lips. Chrollo had wide eyes now, he was intoxicated with the girl's sweetness and he was not going to slow down anytime soon.

He moved his hands on her waist, on her hips, wondering how her skin beneath her clothes would feel. She was small, petite, and a bit tall for a girl her age. A bit inexperienced, but nothing he couldn't fix. Her hair was covering her face a bit. She was embarrassed, but she's not one to back down. He moved onward, thumbing and unbuttoning her pant and slid them down, and looked up making to look for any signs that he should stop, but then she placed a hand on his shoulder and touched along it until it reached the space between his ear and neck. This was all the encouragement he needed to proceed.

Marvelous! Next, boxers.

* * *


	5. Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come. Have a Merry Christmas and/or Happy Holidays.

Kneeling in front of what seems to be a young lady with a preference for boxers, Chrollo's face had finally displayed what he truly had on his mind. He looked up at her and huffed out a breath.

"And these?" he asked half seriously, half teasingly. 

Kurapika was just as puzzled. "And what?" he replied earnestly. After he thought he had leaped over his own personal obstacle, he can't quite seem to wrap his mind around another. 

"I expected something rather delicate, feminine, frilly maybe? or strappy, but it seems as if you have your own interesting preferences."

Kurapika put his hand on Chrollo's shoulder and slightly nudged him away from himself. 

"Were you expecting me to dress up? I'm not sure we're on the same page..." 

Chrollo huffed and stood up, running his hand through his dark locks, eyes still on Kurapika. "I believe we are on different books." He had a peculiar look on his face that made Kurapika sweat a bit from a screaming panic. What the hell is he saying? Chrollo advanced forward towards the younger boy and pulled his hip, pushing their bodies a bit together. This gesture was no longer sexual. The older man moved right hand on Kurapika's lower back, moving it lower, and brought his other hand on Kurapika's chest. smoothing his chest. And then he began to chuckle. 

"It seems this whole time I had believed you to be female." 

The boys face at first was in complete confusion, had now started to crinkle up in anger. "This whole time? you thought _I_ was female?" His eyes were squinted in question, his mouth open, ready to fire back at any possible answer, and a tinge of pink from embarrassment. This was definitely not good. After all the risky encounters and flings Chrollo had been involved in, he had never had an incident like this before. Mistaking someones gender, wooing them, and finally taking them to bed, receiving an unexpected surprise...This had been his grandest mistake yet.

Kurapika shoved himself away from Chrollo and pulled his pants up, murmuring something along the lines of “I should have gone home” and “I’m so stupid.” 

He had no idea how to go through with the situation. Both of them. For Chrollo, he felt a fraction of guilt and maybe disappointment. Not because Kurapika, but in himself for not being able to properly determine someone’s gender and getting into a mess. He’s always had to turn women down and push them away, ruining their expectations and leaving them in the coldness of a high-end hotel room, but this time, he had no way of fixing his problem other than apologizing and offering money for a ride back home. Kurapika was fiddling to button up his jeans and was already on his way out of the room. 

Quick. 

“Kurapika.”

Just the sound of his Chrollo’s voice and the way he had drawled out his name made the young boy hesitate at the golden knob of the door, and stop right before he reached the lavishly carpeted hallway. 

“Regardless of what I have said tonight, I still think you are beautiful.”

His eyes were wide, as if he had truly believed Chrollo this time, and this time Chrollo was entirely honest with both himself and the other party. He was beautiful, and there was nothing much that could change it. The image that he had of him had not altered too drastically.

And then he was gone, leaving Chrollo to remember for the rest of the night of the quick swish of Kurapika’s blondish hair when he was desperately running away from him, the firm grip he had on the golden knob, and the watery blue eyes that had shown no concealment. 

After staring at the door for a moment, waiting just in case Kurapika had turned back, but Chrollo had given up and made his way towards the bathroom. His shower was long and cold, and he thought while the water harshly hit his back, leaving a sting that lasted for the night. He was now sitting on top of crispy bed sheets, facing a decorative wall and finishing a thought that had never really finished. He left his sleep in the care of time and had eventually drifted off to sleep.


	6. Amber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving Japan. It's going to be a long flight and a lot of waiting. Enjoy this chapter which took me forever to write! :,^) This chapter is for the lovely people who have waited forever.

The wind was strong and it had begun to rain. It was cold and harsh against his cheeks, turning his nose and the rest of his face a variety of reds and pinks. He shut his door behind him and breathed out a long and overly extended sigh. He just quit his job today, and had a wonderful time saying awkward goodbyes to the coworkers who barely noticed him and to the boss who put too much faith and trust in him. 

It had been three days since Kurapika left Chrollo's room with nothing more than an unsaid, and undeveloped farewell. He took off his coat and propped it on the lonely wooden chair that stood on the opposite end of the bed. It wasn't too late, it was still daylight so he might as well enjoy the rest of the day. He opened the curtains and sat himself down on his bed, taking each shoe off, then his pants, and lastly his shirt. He loved the rain, but he didn't enjoy getting wet. Tomorrow he would clean up a bit, and stop by a donation center to drop off things that would hinder his travels. He set aside his thoughts to put on a fresh pair of pajamas. He hasn't had a day off since he was hired. He might as well spend this day relaxing. 

And then three knocks on his door. The land lord was here to pick up the last payment, swoop through the apartment for a checkup and give instructions on returning the keys and things like that.

He opened the door freely,

"Hello, Mrs. Bur-" he stopped before he could finish and threw the door shut, but his speed came to no avail. A foot was stuck between the door and the frame, and then it opened again gently. 

"Were you expecting a lady?"

It was Chrollo.

"How do you know where I live?"

The taller man walked in and quietly closed the door behind him.

"I asked one of your female coworkers."

"Melissa..." Kurapika huffed in frustration. Of course she would tell Chrollo. Of all the times he had visited while she was working, she always left her eyes on him despite the business of the shop during daylight.

"A sweet woman. She gave me your room, phone number and all."

The blonde rolled his eyes and raked his hair gently in thought. Chrollo observed him, then cast his eyes elsewhere when he decided that he would get nothing from him at the moment. "Your room could use some decoration." He gave up. 

"I'm leaving soon. There is no point." Kurapika shifted away from him and sat on his bed with his hands folded across his body.

"Where to?"

"I'm not sure."

"Hmm."

Now that it was truly dead silent between the both of them, the clock hanging above the wall had the loudness of a jackhammer, and the occasional dripping of the broken faucet kept it's rhythm as well.

Kurapika turned away from Chrollo and put his fingers near his temple, trying to sooth himself before he hurt the man. 

"Are you here to apologize? Because I think that would just make things worse."

"No. I'm here because I missed you," Kurapika noted on the playful and teasing tone in his voice.

 _Please._ It's only been a few hours. 

Chrollo stepped forth towards the boy and placed his fingertips softly on Kurapika's throat, ghoasting its way upwards to where they now held his chin in place, tilting it upwards so that eye contact may be inevitable. Chrollo's eyes were not tranquil and neither were the boy's.

"Then, what do you want me to tell you?"

"What _can_ you tell me?" he countered.

Chrollo's hand was still on the boy's skin and the boy's hands were crumpled and white from blood-loss. He then backed away and layed down on his bed, arms covering his face, his eyes, anything to keep him from looking at Chrollo.

"We both have our circumstances. And I wish we were just people that could... do _things_ properly." The blond stopped to gather his thoughts a bit more and then continued, "I'm thrown off, and I don't have time to mess with you, I really don't, but-" and then his hands were thrown away from his face and the bed slightly dipped. Chrollo's lips were soft, his eyes were closed. Black lashes softly laid upon ivory skin. The both of them knew Kurapika need not continue.

"You're sneaky" his breathed out, eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

Chrollo muzzled his neck softly and then nipped. "Is that a problem?" The blond brought his hands to the man's wavy, black locks and gripped tightly, tugging the mans head away from himself.

"It is. Even though my gender is different from what you thought it would be, you're still adamant about all of this!" "Would you rather I be fickle?" He pushed his chin away now. His handsome face wasn't helping any. "No, I wouldn't. Stop it. You know where I'm getting at."

And then they began again, with Kurapika's fingers intertwined in the black silkiness against Chrollo's scalp. Chrollo was already working on both of their clothes. Unbuttoning, loosening, throwing this that way and pulling those off and throwing them anywhere. He didn't care anymore. In this room, neither of them did. At this very moment. 

At first, there was hesitation from Kurapika, which was later subdued by gentle caresses on the older man's part. Friction came next, followed by soft panting and quiet gasps. With his fingers mapping the blonde's body, and his lower half moving against the other's body, Chrollo also began displaying his pleasure vocally. Kurapika began scrunching up his face and made a strangled sound as he came. Though they both stopped moving, the room was filled with heavy pants and heaving chests. "Pretty soon, don't you think?" "Its... been a while." Chrollo moved a bit away from the blonde, but stared at his own erection. "I'm in a bit of a rut, but shall we stop here?" The older man, flicked a hair off of his face gracefully as he smoothly offered the suggestion. "No. Keep going," The blond countered. "Are you sure?" "Yes, please keep moving, otherwise It would feel..." he looked down as he spoke "unfair." The older man leaned forward, lightly bumping his forehead against the blondes, chuckling as he moved smoothly through his actions. 

"Well then."

The rest was primitive. Biting, touching, kissing, licking. All things new to Kurapika, and some things new to Chrollo. He has never had a partner as sensitive as the blonde, who shook with almost every stroke and gasped at every nip against his neck. His toes curled and his fingers reach for anything to hold on to. The gentle touching and teasing has stopped long ago. Chrollo was now pulling at Kurapika's limbs, getting him closer, touching him in areas he never thought would be touched.

This was the difficult part, but Chrollo had confidence he could make it work with a little bit of lubrication. "Here." Kurapika huffed out, handing the bottle to the man. He raised an eyebrow in question. The blonde blushed and looked away, ineffectively hiding his shame "I thought I would need it eventually maybe." The older man chuckled and started getting to work. As he did so, he heard a low thrumming sound. "ah...the neighbors. They play music around this ti-" Kurapika moaned as he spoke, but never finished his thought. "Keep going." 

It wasn't easy anymore. It was now foreign and difficult, but Chrollo made it work. Like he always did. The smoothness of their actions were now tense and careful. Slowly, with every push Chrollo gave, Kurapika would gasp with his mouth open, eyes wide, panting quietly. Yet, with each passing thrust of Chrollo's hips, the tenseness of their bodies began passing, gradually being replaced with that smoothness and excitement they had experience at the beginning. Kurapika couldn't last anymore, A few more seconds, and he would be at the height of their session. "I'm! I'm going..." His eyes slid back as he continued rocking faster and harder, and then he came, not too far from Chrollo who finished a bit after. His whole body was tingling, but it was stronger near his abdomen. 

They both removed themselves from the other with great effort, and fell wherever there was space. Chests heaving, and eyes closed. They spoke a bit, but it was nothing more than nonsense banter of the genre of music the neighbor was playing and suggestions of who should get a towel to wipe the white, liquid substance from their bodies. Together, they slept between the white, crisp sheets, surrounded by white plastered walls and the soft thrumming of calm music.


End file.
